DK Palace/Library/Freeza and Drago
The story "Freeza and Drago Return" is a continuation of Chill57181's journal from the Club Penguin Wiki. It is more classic then the original. If you wish to see the new version of Chill's adventures with Freeza and Drago, click here. Characters All characters are listed in the order they were introduced in the story. *Chill57181 - The main character. He is the main member of the "57181" family. *Mom - Chill57181's mom. She doesn't have an important role in the story until Chapter 10. *Dad - Chill57181's dad. He doesn't have an important role in the story until Chapter 10. *Yarr (Chill) - Chill57181's red puffle. He likes Rockhopper a lot. Not to be confused with Rockhopper's puffle, Yarr. *Rockhopper - The famous pirate of Club Penguin. He is a good friend of Chill and his family, and acts as their ally. *Yarr #2 - Chill57181's second red puffle after Rockhopper accidentally left with Chill's Yarr. Chill returned him to the Pet Shop after Rockhopper came back with the original Yarr. *Yarr (Rockhopper) - Rockhopper's Yarr. He bought him after Chill returned his new Yarr. *Freezer57181 - Chill's little brother. He is introduced in Chapter 10. *Jumpy - Mom's pink puffle. *Balls - Dad's blue puffle. *Yellow - Freezer's yellow puffle. *Flippers - A good friend of Chill57181, who he meets in Chapter 15. He turns evil in Chapter 32. He was destroyed in Chapter 33, although nobody realized it until Chapter 38. *Barn Owls Rule - Drago's friendly sister. She was introduced in Chapter 24, although it was a "cameo". She was officially introduced in Chapter 28. *Dragon - Chill's friend. He was introduced in Chapter 26. He has the power to turn into a dragon. *Sharkbate/Snowman 1001 - One of Chill's friends. He is Hat Pop's best friend. He was introduced in Chapter 27. *Hat Pop - One of Chill's friends. He is Snowman's best friend. She was introduced in Chapter 27. *Hal Homsar Solo - One of Chill's friends. Here remains were found in Chapter 28, and Hal herself was introduced in Chapter 29. *Gary the Gadget Guy - The famous inventor of Club Penguin. Chill is his biggest fan. He is an ally of Chill and Co, and also invents stuff to help them. *Beater - Dragon's evil brother, who sets out to destroy the group. He was first seen in Chapter 32. He was defeated in Chapter 36. *Aunt Arctic - The famous news reporter of Club Penguin. She joined the evil side in Chapter 33, which also was her introduction. She was lured off the evil side in this chapter by Chill with a fake "Uncle Arctic" costume. *Barkjon - One of Chill's friends. He was introduced in Chapter 35. *Hippy Penguin - A weird penguin who writes in other penguin's journals. He was mentioned in Chapter 37, but never seen. *Flippers' Twin - The non-evil twin of Flippers who shows up in Chapter 38. *Icing57181 - The little sister of Chill and Freezer. She was introduced in Chapter 44. *TurtleShroom - One of Chill's friends. He was introduced in Chapter 45. *York - One of Chill's friends. She has a parrot named Jasper. She was introduced in Chapter 45. *Mysterious Kidnapper - A kidnapper who caught Freezer, Flippers and Icing in Chapter 45. It is unknown whether or not he is related to Beater somehow. *Russian One/Ballet Co 12 - One of Chill's friends. She was introduced in Chapter 50. *Green Moon1 - The first member of the dreaded agents. He was introduced in Chapter 50. *Brute Commander - The second member of the dreaded agents. He likes to use a ">:)" smiley. He was introduced in Chapter 50. Chapter 1: In The Ocean I was born on a small island called Tropical Island. My parents couldn't keep me anymore. They were sad to do this, but they had to put me in a basket and pushed it away from Tropical Island. They waved with a big frown on they're face as I floated away, helpless. Chapter 2: Rockhopper Island I got older. Eventually the basket got stuck. I tried to get out of the basket. "Wow! I never knew I was in that basket so long." I thought. I looked around, and started to explore. That's when I saw a red Puffle! I put a leash on it. Then I named it Yarr. When I reached the edge of Rockhopper Island, I saw a ship in the distance. I jumped on an inner tube, put my Yarr on it, and we sailed towards it. Chapter 3: The Mystery Ship We reached the ship. Then we both climbed up the ship. "Ahoy there maties! Me name be Rockhopper! What can I do for ye?" said the pirate penguin, who's name was Rockhopper. "Well, I found some sort of island and I saw your ship." I said. Then we sailed towards an island, covered with snow. Chapter 4: Club Penguin Rockhopper docked at the Beach. I got off of the Migrator, and had fun making lots of new friends. Chapter 5: Yarr Runs Away Rockhopper was about to leave. Yarr was really sad, because he liked Rockhopper. That night, just before Rockhopper left, Yarr ran away from my Igloo. I woke up, as I heard the noise of the door slamming. I ran through Club Penguin (In my pajamas, lol!) following Puffle tracks. Yarr bounced up onto Rockhopper's ship. Then I saw Rockhopper un-anchoring the ship. I tried to go get him, but before I could stop Rockhopper, he floated away, with my Puffle Yarr, on it. Chapter 6: The New Puffle After Yarr ran away I was very disapointed. That's when I saw the Pet Shop with a sign. "RED PUFFLES FOR FREE!" the sign read. I ran in quickly. I looked in a red tank. I took off the lid, when I saw hundreds, maybe thousands of red Puffles! I took one back to my Igloo and named it Yarr. I was happy with my new Puffle. Chapter 7: Yarr Comes Back I was having fun with my new Puffle, when I heard a ring on my door bell. I saw the Club Penguin Times. I read it, and to my luck, it said Rockhopper was coming back. I rushed out and waited for a day. I saw the Migrator. When Rockhopper anchored it, I ran on and picked up my Puffle. I went back to my Igloo, and put Yarr in my special pirate ship bed. Then I took my new Puffle, and put him back in the tank. I was sorry to see him go. I started to remember back... Chapter 8: Remembering Back I started daydreaming. It all was very weird. I was back on Tropical Island (Weird, huh?). I saw my Puffle, Yarr coming back. I had to put my new Puffle back in a basket. Then I pushed it away from Tropical Island. I waved with a frown on my face. Chapter 9: Wake Up! I realized it was all a dream. I went back to my Igloo, and started playing with Yarr. Then Rockhopper came and told me he got a red Puffle too. "Wow" I said. "What did you name it?" I asked right away. "I named it after yer Puffle, and called it Yarr!" Rockhopper said happily. He left my Igloo as I waved. Then my Puffle Yarr jumped up and down as he squeaked (I think he was saying "Bye Rockhopper!") Chapter 10: BROTHER!? I was walking through Club Penguin, when I got a call. It was my parents!!! They said I have a brother now! I jumped in a rowboat and paddled towards an island. While I was going, I saw Rockhopper Island. Then I saw Rockhopper at the edge of the island. I waved to him. I made it to Tropical Island. Then I saw my parents, and a little basket with a baby penguin in it. That's when my parents told me his name was Freezer57181. He was so cute! Chapter 11: My Homeland After Freezer57181 fell asleep, I started talking about the new island I found, Club Penguin. They liked it so much from my description. We all decided to move to Club Penguin. Mother picked up the basket with Freezer57181 inside it, then put it on the rowboat. Then we all jumped on the rowboat and I paddled towards Club Penguin. Then they all moved into my Igloo. Then I told them all about Club Penguin. And I told them about Rockhopper and my Puffle Yarr! They were all excited, so they went to the Pet Shop to get a Puffle of they're own. Chapter 12: Lots Of Puffles When my parents were at the Pet Shop with Freezer57181, I thought "Wow it's so great to be re-united with my parents." because I haven't seen them since I was as young as Freezer57181! Then Mother walked in with a pink Puffle called Jumpy. Then Father walked in with a blue Puffle called Balls. Mother quickly dashed outside and I saw Freezer57181 with a tiny baby Puffle. Mother said that Freezer57181 could name his Puffle once he was able to talk. Then Balls and Jumpy started to play with Yarr! Chapter 13: Freezer57181 Grows Up Lots of years have gone by. Surprisingly, none of our Puffles ran away! Freezer57181 was able to walk like me, but he was still about half the size of me. His baby Puffle grew up, and he named it Yellow (Because it was a Yellow Puffle). Eventually Freezer57181 was able to go out on his own like me, so he built his own Igloo. But he would miss us. So, he did the next best thing! He built an Igloo right next to mine. Then Freezer57181 walked back to my Igloo and put Yellow on a leash. Then he walked back to his Igloo. Chapter 14: The Vacation It went into the early summer. We went over to Freezer57181's Igloo, and invited him on a vacation. Of course, he accepted. Then we went to the CP Airport, and we went all the way out to Hawaii. After a while it was time to go back to Club Penguin. When we got there, we all went back to my Igloo. Then I decided to go out for a walk. Chapter 15: A New Penguin I wasn't really looking where I was going, so I fell right off the edge of the Beach! I started swimming, and found Rockhopper Island again. Then I saw a little light blue penguin sitting there. He waved a little, as if he was shy. "Hi! My name is Chill57181! What's yours?" I said. He looked up at me and said in a shy voice "Hi. I A-a-a-am Flip-p-p-pers.". I took his flipper and we started toward the edge of Rockhopper Island. Chapter 16: Lost In The Storm We reached the ship, and we jumped onto the Migrator. Rockhopper greeted us. "Hello Chill! Nice to see ye again! And who did ye bring with ye?" he said as I got on the ship. "Hi Rockhopper! This is Flippers!" I responded. We sailed towards a snowy island (Which was Club Penguin), but it started to get dark. Then we saw gray clouds. "Uh oh. There must be a storm coming!" I said. Flippers wasn't very shy anymore though. Chapter 17: Sinking!!! The storm kept blowing the Migrator all over the place. We all ran for cover. The Migrator almost toppled over! We ran down into the Ship Hold for safety. "Wow. S-s-s-s-some storm." Said Flippers, who was a little nervous. "Is it me, or are we sinking?" I said. We all waddled up to the Main Deck, where we were sinking! The Migrator started to fall over! Unfortunately, the Migrator sunk and the Migrator, and we were eaten by the waves. Chapter 18: Club Penguin? We were floating in the ocean, much like how I did when I was in the basket, and hit an island again. Rockhopper, me and Flippers all jumped on. "Boy. *Cough* That *Cough* was *Cough* some *Cough* storm!" I said. We waddled back to my Igloo. My parents were worried. Just when they were about to go out and look for me, the door flew open! Then they saw me, Flippers, and Rockhopper. Flippers came to live at our house. Rockhopper decided to live with us until his new ship was built. Chapter 19: SINKING AGAIN The night Rockhopper was about to leave, I decided to sneak out onto the Migrator, in my pajamas, again, and I snuck onto the Migrator and brought Flippers and Freezer57181. Then we jumped on Rockhopper's ship, and hid in the cream soda barrels. Then we started to sail away. Then we went onto the main deck and greeted Rockhopper. "Arrgh! Hi Chill! And Flippers! I remember both of ye. Who be this other Penguin?" he said. "Oh that's my brother, Freezer57181!" I said in response. Then we sailed out to Rockhopper Island. Unfortunately, a storm came and then we sunk! And, well this is actually happening now!! Then we got eaten by the waves again. Yes, I take my journal wherever I go. Chapter 20: Departed... This was the worst part. You see, the big storm blew us all off course. I was separated from Rockhopper, Flippers and Freezer57181. I think they all got departed from each other and...Well I'm on Rockhopper Island and....I can't write in this much longer noooo! Chapter 21: WOW... I never thought I would get a chance to write in my journal again! When i was on Rockhopper Island, a big wave came and it took my journal away. I am floating on an inner tube that I found on Rockhopper Island. Ummm, still nothing in sight but I think I can see one of the Migrator's vessels. So I am going towards it right now. Hmmm. Nope. Chapter 22: Running Low On Paper! Oh wow. I am running pretty low on paper! Umm, maybe I will get out my extra journal. Oh look! I think that's Flippers in the distance.. Whoops! Well, if you want to see the rest of my journal, then just look at this! Chapter 22: Finding Flippers Great! I'm glad I get to write in a brand new journal. Oh, I almost forgot, that if you want to see my old adventures, then take a look at this old journal here. Anyways, I think I am about to find Flippers! This is great! Chapter 23: Back Home I'm sailing on a motorboat with Flippers, Rockhopper and Freezer57181, headed on our way to Club Penguin. We reached Club Penguin, but something really bad happened when we got to my Igloo... Chapter 24: Another World When we opened the door to my Igloo, instead of my parents we saw a very very very powerful vortex. We tried to run away, but the vortex was too strong, and me, Rockhopper, Freezer and Flippers got sucked in!! Then we fell from the sky into the sea. Then we went onto a snow covered island. It was called Waddler Island. We found a family. They couldn't keep they're baby penguin anymore either. But they were evil! So then they put they're baby into a cannon, and pulled the lever, and the poor penguin was plunged out into the ocean. We decided to run away. Chapter 25: Back To Club Penguin! We started running, but then we fell into a hole! Then at the bottom was another powerful vortex. Then we fell in. Then we came up through another vortex. Then we reached my Igloo to be greeted by my parents, and our Puffles. Chapter 26: Rockhopper Comes! Rockhopper was docking at the Beach tomorrow. We all went out to greet Rockhopper, as usual. But this time he had a strange look on his face. "What's the matter Rockhopper?" said my friend, Flippers. "Arrr, there be a Penguin in me cannon and he won't get out." said Rockhopper. "Why don't you blast him out?" said Flippers. So then Rockhopper went to the Crow's Nest and then he blasted the cannon. Then a penguin shot out and he hit his head on the top of the Beacon. Then he fell down into the ocean. We went to the edge of the Beach and rescued him. He looked very bruised. "Are you OK?" I said. Then he said to me in a weakly voice, "I think *Cough* so. Uhh, what happened? *Cough* By the way, my *Cough* name is Dragon". "You got shot out of a cannon." Freezer said. Then we brought Dragon to my Igloo. Chapter 27: Igloo Upgrade I made a really big Igloo. Then, Freezer came back to live at my Igloo. Dragon lived there too. And every time Rockhopper visited, he came to our Igloo. So, I went out to take an adventure with Freezer, Flippers and Dragon. Then we reached the Ski Mountain. Then we saw a Penguin. Then he introduced himself. "I'm Sharkbate! But you can call me Snowman 1001!" he said. Then we brought Snowman 1001 down the Ski Mountain. On our way back to my Igloo, we ran into another Penguin. Her name was Hat Pop. We took her and then we went to my Igloo. Then I introduced Snowman 1001 and Hat Pop. Chapter 28: Hal Homsar Solo Is Back! After hearing the bad news from Dragon, I decided to pack my things to find Hal Homsar Solo. I, Freezer57181, Flippers, Dragon, Snowman 1001, Hat Pop, and our newest resident, Barn Owls Rule, set out to find her. Sure enough, there was Hal Homsar Solo laying on the ground. Then I used super powers and we heard a big ZAP! Then everything turned black. Then we couldn't see anything. Then it turned normal and Hal Homsar Solo was standing up looking at us. Chapter 29: Hal Homsar Solo: In The Family We took Hal Homsar Solo back to my Igloo and then we had a great party. Then after the party, I got some news about Dragon's evil brother! Chapter 30: Dragon's Evil Brother "Oh my!" I said when Dragon told us about his evil brother that was most likely to kill us. I was worried. I lured my brother Freezer, and my friend Flippers, to help with the journey too. After the team was gathered, Dragon and Barn Owls Rule thought I was ill (Which, I was). I guess I should uhh, well.....I think Freezer is going to write in my journal for me......*Throws Up* Chapter 31: Chill's Fine! Hi there! It's me! Chill's brother Freezer, not sure if Chill has told you about me or not (But I bet he has) but anyways, he is fine now! Chill is going to start to write in his journal again. Chapter 32: The Search For Dragon's Evil Brother After I got out of the hospital, we decided to search for Dragon's Evil Brother! After everyone found out I was fine, we went to Petey K's Club to celebrate. Then we saw a spy of Dragon's Evil Brother! We all started running. Dragon knew his evil brother was on his tail. After we escaped, I called Gary on my Spy Phone. "Gary. We need your help!" I said out of breath. "What's wrong agent?" G said to me. "We are being chased by Dragon's evil brother!" I said. Then G came right over. Then me, Freezer, Dragon, Snowman 1001, Hat Pop, Rockhopper and Gary The Gadget Guy jumped in the bushes and hid. Little did I know, that my friend Flippers was a spy! This was terrible! How could the shy little penguin turn into an evil penguin's spy?!?! Little did we know Dragon's evil brother was around the corner. G saw him. Chapter 33: Convincing The Penguins We had just learned that Aunt Arctic had joined the side of Dragon's evil brother! "Great. Now there are 2 penguins we liked that are against us now. Flippers and Aunt Arctic." I said. That's when I got an idea. "Umm, wait here, I'll be right back." I told my friends. Then I came back with an Uncle Arctic costume on. I got Aunt Arctic off of Dragon's evil brother's team. We took her to our Igloo. I was able to get Flippers back too. Chapter 34: Rockhopper's Lost Voice We decided to go out to sea. Unfortunately, we sunk again!! Rockhopper lost his pirate voice. "Umm, what's a pirate voice?" Barn Owls Rule said. "It's the thing that allows you to say "ye" and "argh"." Rockhopper replied. "Let's go get it!" Snowman 1001 said. "But, it's at Voice Island! Some folks call it Tropical Island." Rockhopper said. "Hey...Tropical Island? That's where I was born!" I said. So, me, Freezer, Flippers (Who I lured off the evil side), Dragon, Snowman, Hat Pop, Rockhopper, Gary and Aunt Arctic (Who I also lured off the evil side), set out to my old homeland. Chapter 35: In The Hospital Hi. Sorry I haven't written in a long time but Rockhopper got his voice back. I was in a fight against Dragon's Evil Brother. It was me, Dragon and Barn vs. Beater (Dragon's evil brother's name was Beater). We won, of course, but we were all severely injured. So, well I am writing this chapter in the hospital. In a bed, in the middle of Dragon and Barn. I will right more later. Oh good! I found my journal! I forgot where it was because we went into a 2 week coma when we got to the hospital. So, we are going to the Ski Cave under the Ski Mountain. And Barkjon has joined our search group. Chapter 36: Journey #2 We went into a cave battle with Hat Pop and Barkjon. Then we found a clue. Then Dragon's Evil Brother showed up! Nobody was hurt in the battle, but Beater escaped. We went to camp out behind the Ski Lodge. "Oh brother? Where art thou brother?" Beater called. "AHH! It's Beater!" Snowman 1001 yelled. We all ran away. Was Dragon's evil brother following us? We'll find out. OK. This one is creepy. However, Dragon killed his evil brother! But, we are going to look for cross 3 but there are..MONSTERS! Guarding cross 3....So..I will right later... Chapter 37: The Big Quest OK. I don't know if I am going to go on this journey. It sounds to....to....RISKY! I would, like to stay back but I might go on.. I changed my mind. I just got news from Dragon about the quest being different. So, I will probably go on. CRIKEY! OK. I just found out a weird Penguin called Hippy Penguin just wrote in Dragon's journal! He is going to write in mine but, I've got an eraser! Chapter 38: Goodbye, Flippers It turns out I DIDN'T lure Flippers off the evil team after all. He died after becoming evil. So...wait? Is that a non-evil twin? HURRAY! Chapter 39: My Updates! Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't written for a while. We are not on our adventure right now. Anyways, I am stuck in jail! Too bad for me. Anyways, my friends are trying to get me OUT! If there is anyway....... LOL I'm out now! Some of my good friends Snowman 1001 and Hat Pop said that we can no longer have jails!! It's really fun being FREE. Anyways....AHH AM I RUNNING LOW ON PAPER AGAIN!?!?! Chapter 40: Another Journal! Lol now I need a new journal! Here it is! Chapter 41: Old Journals Hi everyone! New journal again. You can see my old adventures here and here. Chapter 42: Freezer Goes Missing Today Freezer just went missing. My good friend Gary has fixed my journal to change into a computer to report to everyone else. I did manage to find out were everyone is searching. Search Points *Chill57181 - Club Penguin *Flippers - Dock *Dragon - Ski Mountain *Snowman 1001 - Ski Lodge *Hat Pop - Dance Lounge *Barn Owls Rule - Pizza Parlor *Hal Homsar Solo - Mine Shack *Mom - Forest *Dad - Cove *Rockhopper - Beacon *Gary - HQ *Aunt Arctic - Snow Forts Chapter 43: Searching For Freezer G just transformed my journal into a computer. I hope this works. I rushed over to the Beacon, when Rockhopper told me what had happened. I rushed to the Town, and I saw Freezer. Then we all went back to my Igloo. G also un-transformed my journal. Chapter 44: I have a sister! Today I just got a sister. Her name is Icing57181! She is the youngest and smallest of our family so far. Good thing me and Freezer are old enough because she gets all the attention. She can only roll right now. Well it's been a while and now she can crawl and talk. As soon as she saw Freezer and me, she quickly crawled over to us and said "Wello Broders!". Chapter 45: Bored! Everyone was bored to day. All I heard today was "I'm bored I'm bored I'm bored"!!! UGH I WAS GOING NUTS! Anyways, we all decided to take a trip on the Migrator. Rockhopper didn't mind. Mom had to watch Icing the whole time. She kept trying to crawl overboard. Snowman 1001 decided to get out some games he brought. Barkjon and TurtleShroom came over too. York was also there. Sadly something bad has happened. What is it? Someone jumped onto Rockhopper's ship (He was wearing a cloak, so I couldn't see him well) and grabbed Flippers, Barn Owls Rule and Icing57181 and put them in a net and jumped off. Chapter 46: Planning The Rescue We all got back to my Igloo to plan our rescue. I wrote the whole plan in the journal. The Plan We would disguise ourselves using cloaks. After that, we would steal Barn, Flippers and Icing and get back here. Chapter 47: The Rescue We found the kidnapper. We chased them everywhere when he went into a tunnel on Rockhopper Island. We chased him through. Then everything started caving in! "AHHHHH!" cried Snowman 1001. "THIS CAN'T BE GOOD!" said York. "Oh doodlecakes!!" said Hat Pop. "Mushroom sticks! This is bad!!" said TurtleShroom. We chased him and we fell in a vortex. Then we appeared on top of a mountain and the kidnapper was sliding down. "GET HIM!" I yelled. "Hey, where did Dragon go?" asked Freezer. We all stopped. Then we heard a Tarzan yell. Then Dragon smacked against a wall. "There he is!" I replied. We slid down the mountain. Rockhopper went into a "Mr. Potato Head" voice and said "Geronimo!" and jumped down the mountain. We all followed him. "That kidnapper can't be far" said my Mom. Chapter 48: A Cave He ran into another cave. We chased him again. Then purple fog covered the cave. He disappeared! We saw a printing on the wall. It was a black penguin wearing a ninja mask with a cloak just like the kidnapper's. "Ugh! Where is he now?" said TurtleShroom. York got an idea. She used the werewolf powers she got and then she found the trail of the kidnapper. Then she went into her normal state. We sneaked in using the underground. We put on cloaks and jumped in through the floor. He went into another room. We used this opportunity to get back our friends. Chapter 49: The Escape "Oh no he's coming back!" said Snowman 1001. We tried to escape from the door, but then he came back in and the door locked shut. "OH DOODLECAKES!!!" said Hat Pop. I put on my battle outfit and then fought him. He would be unconscious for 2 weeks. We broke the roof, and got out. We ran back through all the caves and then we jumped onto the Migrator and sailed back home to Club Penguin. Chapter 50: New Friend & The Dreaded Agents Well today I met Russian One but she calls herself "Ballet Co 12". We also encountered the Dreaded Agents Green Moon1 and Brute Commander. We locked my Igloo door. They are still right outside. I wonder what they are doing right now...